This Past is Treacherous
by fictionlover94
Summary: Daphne and Shaggy were used to the crazy things going on, that it until they reach the thirteenth ghost. Then they find themselves in a strange place called Crystal Cove... What the h-e- double hockey sticks is going on! Set years after 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo. Now they are left to save their daughter from this mystery 13 and face a past they never thought they would forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Daphne and Shaggy were used to the crazy things going on around them, that it until they reach the thirteenth ghost. Then they find themselves in a strange place called Crystal Cove... What the h-e- double hockey sticks is going on?! Set years after 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo. Now they are left to save their daughter from this mystery 13 and face a past they never thought they would forget. **

**Alright so I was doing some research and based Coolsville in New York, a more rural area. This is based on a place I found via Wikipedia. I guess to make the cartoon more real I suppose. **

_April 20, 2013 ~ Third Period ~ Real dimension _

"Miss Rogers," barked Mrs. Noble from the front of the room. The girl, Jillian Rogers, snapped up awake from her seat. A girl with wide blue eyes and thick brown hair looked up at her geometry teacher. The look on her face said, who me? A couple kids giggled and she only shrugged. "What can I do for ya Mrs. Noble?"

The rest of the class started to laugh at that. Nobody dared to talk to Mrs. Noble that way, except for Jillian.

"You are wanted in the office for an early sign out," she said handed Jillian her hall pass. Jillian got up and smiled, perhaps it was her cousin coming in from out of town. They currently lived in Middletown, Delaware county New York. Her cousin usually lived in Plymouth about a state or two away, she had no clue Jillian barely passed geometry. She continued to walk along in the halls until she reached her senior locker. The final year of high school sat well in her mind.

She went to the office and looked for the familiar face of her mother or father. Instead there was some guy in dark blue jeans and a yellow sweater. He looked of a Mexican or Spanish descent. Jillian looked around and sat in a comfy chair waiting for somebody to come in for her. Mrs. Clemmons eyed her, curious about something. Instead Jillian pulled out her afternoon snack and started to eat it.

"Miss Dodgers, this is your ride," said Mrs. Clemmons gesturing toward the man. Jillian looked up at the Mexican man suspiciously. She just ignored the Miss Dodgers part right off the bat. That secretary has been there since the 70s and called her parents by different names since. Like, say for instance her mother was called Fanny Black.

Jillian looked up at him and wiped her goldfish crackers away from her boot legged jeans. Still taking her time she pulled on a long and oversized green hoodie. Then she pretended to wipe something off of her dark purple and white shirt. Mrs. Clemmons only handed a clipboard to the man and he signed her out of school for the day.

Now the only reason Jillian was leaving with him was because she didn't want to go back to that math class. Geometry looked like nothing but a bunch of squiggly lines to her. As soon as the man took her to the door and there were people around them, she screamed.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and grabbed the man by his wrist. Then put all of her weight onto one side and flipped him until he was on his back. For a second he was airborne and then a girl about 122 pounds put her worn black work shoes on his chest. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man looked surprised by this and didn't bother to knock her off of him.

"My name is Flim Flam and I'm friends with your parents!" he said looking scared (and dazed) for a second. "I want you to help me. I found a ghost and it's important to capture!" Jillian moved her foot and crossed her arms.

"Oh really and do you have proof of this ghost? And that you're friends with my parents? What kind of name is Flim Flam?" she demanded. Jillian Taylor Rogers was not a person to get crossed with if she was mad. Now if you got her scared then it would be easy to take advantage of her. So Flim Flam backed away before he got hurt again.

Flim-Flam got out his wallet and started to flip through the pictures in his wallet. He had carried around pictures of Shaggy and Daphne because they were best friends. He handed the wallet over to Jillian to look at. She eyed him and then looked at the picture. It was a Polaroid picture, so it was impossible to Photoshop the pic, not to mention it was yellowing.

In the picture had the man who claimed to be 'Flim-Flam' as a young boy. He was probably no more than 12 years old in a yellow track suit. Two dogs were with them, one a puppy Great Dane. The other was a full grown male Great Dane. Women in the picture had dark red hair with a stair step haircut; her outfit a purple jumpsuit with heals. The male in the picture had bell bottom pants and a red t-shirt.

Daphne and Shaggy Rogers. Flim-Flam missed them and it was easy to believe that this girl was there daughter. He may not have been able to con Daphne out of her favorite purple pen, but he did figure out who their daughter was.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked weakly standing up. Boy did he knock the wind out of her. She looked at the picture once more. That was her parents both of them smiling up at her.

"Maybe, but where's the dog?" she said pointing to Scrappy Doo. She had her own dog named Scruffy Doo and Scrappy Doo reminded her of her own. Flim-Flam smiled and soon the dog from the picture showed up next to him. He looked like a cute 3 year old dog strutting over to him on all four paws.

Jillian stared her jaw dropped slightly; she didn't want to believe the idea of ghosts.

"Hiya Jillian, I meet you when you were a baby. Why uncle Scoob and I were happy to see you out after a couple months late," said the dog. She took a sip of her water just to spit it out in shock. How did this dog know that was born 2 months late?

A few moments later she found herself passed out on the ground. An omnious cloud passing over and Flim-Flam helped her into a nearby van as she regained consciousness. She had saw a face in the cloud! It was the rainy season and her mind often played tricks on her mind. But this was no trick as she found herself passing out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the Crystal Cove Chapter! This is Set in the non-exsistant season 3 of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. **

**Warning this is going to go by fast, since I did just think it up last night. **

_April 20, 2013 ~ Third Period ~ Alternate Demension_

Crystal Cove High School was just like any other high school with the cliques and the jocks. The popular people and what not. For the members of mystery incorporated it was a day like any other, with currently no mystery to solve. So Daphne was busy talking to her friends.

"I dated Baylor Hotner," said Daphne bragging to her friends. "He is so bossy and into himself, we just didn't match. Not like Fred and I."

A couple of her friends sighed and shook there head. They didn't know the half of it silently thought Daphne. They didn't know that Shaggy and Scooby had to save her, not Fred. Nor they didn't know that Baylor was using her. Fred was busy in the library reading about Rube Goldberg, and his 'traps' for an English assignment.

"This guy is a genius, isn't he," remarked Fred to a girl with brown hair and glasses. The girl, Paige, took one look at him and moved away. Fred shrugged and continued to make notes. Meanwhile at the other end of the school Velma was in the science lab.

"And so the atom is the central of everything," said Velma going slowly to her tutoring group. It was basically a group of sophomores that fell asleep during there chemistry classes. Shaggy and Scooby were, wait where were they?

S & S

Shaggy was too busy sleeping on his bed and the time going away from him. The clock turned to 8:10 when he finally woke up. One look at the clock Shaggy was heading toward the bathroom throwing on a pair of pants that he wasn't sure if they were clean or not. Either way he was going to be late.

His mind raked for an excuse to give to the secretary. No matter what he said there was going to be a call to his parents cell phone. And Colton and Paula Rogers weren't going to be pleased to be gettting a call from the school.

Scooby was busy eating to notice that something was off about today. That was when Scooby sniffed the air looking for the source of vanilla scented lotion.

"Raggy," gruffed out Scooby heading toward the source of the scent.

"Not now Scoob I'm going to be late," said Shaggy trying to find some breakfast. Normally he would make something, but now that he was late he had to find a pop tart or something to keep him from falling asleep in class.

"Raggy," he screamed this time finding a girl underneath a bunch of blankets. Shaggy annoyed walked into the living room, and stopped short when he saw the girl. What the? She didn't look dangerous in fact she looked kind of... pretty.

Shaggy walked over to her and studied her for a moment. Yep, dangerous under no circumstances. He was right about her being pretty she had thick sandy brown hair and a thin frame. Shaggy was puzzled for a moment why was this girl in his house?

Slowly he started to shake her awake from her deep slumber. Good thing his parents were gone for the day already. Finally the girl woke up and her blue eyes meet his dull brown eyes. Jillian looked up at him confused and then looked around the room.

"What the H-e-double hockey sticks is going on?" she demanded. It felt like a bunch of bricks hit her head and she looked at the boy in front of her. He looked a lot like her father, except she knew it wasn't him.

For one her father was old, like 50 years old. Shaggy and Daphne didn't have any kids until she was like 28, 29, and 32. Jillian was their last child at home actually. Penelope (or Penny) worked as a food critic for the New York Times. Riley was busy training for the Olympics.

She sat upright and her head started to spin a bit. Shaggy put his hand on her shoulder to help steady her.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Shaggy and Scooby sat there nodded along with his question.

"My name is Jillian Rogers. Where am I?"

Jillian looked at him and made sure that she was in the right place. But she was no where near Flim-Flams car, with neither him or the dog around them. Instead was some guy that looked like her dad and his dog.

"You're in my house, in Crystal Cove."

"Well where's that?"

"Southwest Florida."


	3. Chapter 3

**So now present time! Shaggy and Daphne finally see Scrappy and Flim-Flam after so long. Again I don't own Scooby Doo. **

_**Real Time ~ Lunchtime 12:09 PM **_

Shaggy and Daphne Rogers were always proud of there children. They had one writing for the New York times and one training for the 2016 olympics. The third was graduating high school this year and they were free of children. So as proud as they were about there children, it was a relief to have all of them gone within the next year.

Over the years both of them were shown clearly to be in their middle ages. To be more exact both of them were 50 years old. Both deciding to have children at an older age.

"GHOST?!" both of them burst out when Flim-Flam had told them the news. At first they were more shocked to see Flim-Flam at the door, before that news was known. Shaggy and Daphne looked at one another eyes wide.

"See this is what we get from you," joked Shaggy looking at his wife. He still wasn't able to ditch those bell bottoms from the 70s and now wore a black pair. His shirt was a solid dark blue shirt, his stuble short and nearly looked gone.

"Me?" said Daphne shocked.

"Yes you, you were the one that wanted to stay instead of getting the heck out of there. You were the one that drank the wolfsbane. You were the one that," started Shaggy getting nervous. His youngest daughter was kidnapped by a ghost probably cold and alone somewhere. With** _NO FOOD_! **

Daphne sat and contemplated for a moment. "You're probably right. Either way it is now up to us to find her and save her."

That was when Daphne, the strong willed redhead started to cry, started to cry. Through the years she had gone soft and now it resulted in her crying. Shaggy wrapped his arms around his wife until she was done. Daphne was still as pretty as ever still wearing her go-go boots occassionally.

"It's okay Daphne," said Scrappy putting his paw on her lap. "We're sorry for involving Jillian but when you and Shaggy vowed never to ghost hunt again... We needed help."

Both Shaggy and Daphne looked at him wearily.

"So what happened in the past 20 years anyway? Did you two ever catch the other 2 ghosts?" asked Daphne wiping her face.

"And why now?" questioned Shaggy really not ready to go through with this. But this was his family they were talking about.

"We did catch 10 ghosts all together," reminded Flim-Flam. He really did feel awful even though landing on the concrete was still painful. "Scrappy and I have caught 2 of them by ourselves. We spent the last 2 years searching for the 13th ghost. We finally found it and we need help since he's pretty powerful."

"As for the now question, that's something Mr. Van Ghoul would have to answer," barked Scrappy.

Cautiously Flim-Flam picked up his bag and pulled out the crystal ball that they have used to communicate with the mystic. They still had it and it was pretty dusty though. Like it hasn't been used in a long time.

Shaggy looked at them still hugging his wife.

"We haven't been in contact with Vince in a long time," admitted Flim-Flam. "That's why it took so long to find the other 2 ghosts. He stopped about a year after you two quit."

"And you know why we quit," hissed Daphne burying her face in her husbands shirt.

Flim-Flam looked down remembering quiet well what happened that night trying to catch the 11th ghost. He was embarressed and well shamed about it.

"Call him," demanded Daphne looking at the crystal ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**So now present time! Shaggy and Daphne finally see Scrappy and Flim-Flam after so long. Again I don't own Scooby Doo. **

**_Real Time ~ Lunchtime 12:15 PM _**

The mystic had a sign on the door knob again. This time instead of saying out to lunch, it read something along the lines of Flim-Flam go away. Impatient Daphne started to tap of the glass of the crystal ball, surely he would be able to hear that. Instead nobody came to the door.

"Like maybe we should go get him," suggested Shaggy. After all when the ball was malfunctioning the first time, he had to come via magic carpet.

"But where is his hide out?" asked Scrappy looking over at his uncle Scooby's owner. Which reminded him where was uncle Scooby? Before the little puppy could ask the crystal ball started to smoke in the living room. Daphne only rolled her eyes was this some kind of trick?

The door in the image from the crystal ball started to open. Coming out from behind it was an older man, which looked to be in his mid-50s. Vincent Van Ghoul never aged one day since they had last seen them. What made him come out though?

He blinked at the brightness in the Rogers home; they had sold the other house that they had lived in. Both Shaggy and Daphne used to live in one house together keeping the ghosts from trying to get the chest of demons.

Vincent looked up at where he had heard the voices. Could it really be? Did Daphne and Shaggy try to contact him after leaving the group? It was about time, he had called it quits after they had left. He couldn't blame them as well, they were nearly... He didn't want to think about it shaking his head.

"Hello you two," he said clearing his throat.

"Vincent!" said Daphne looking over at him. Shaggy was in kind of a registered shock that this was really happening. Never have they really seen him either. Vincent did send them a baby gift when Daphne was expecting Penny.

"I'm guessing you want me to tell you about the 13th ghost?" he said smirking. He knew everything including that Jillian was missing.

Daphne looked livid however, this was her daughter. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Jillian was the same thing happen to her.

Mr. Van Ghoul had projected himself into the living room of the Rogers home. He looked around and smiled, there were dog toys everywhere included an old chewed up math book. An empty pizza box was sitting on the coffee table and it had all of its other quirks that he would expect. This included some of Daphne's attempt to interior design with purple walls.

Then he looked over at everybody that stared at him with wide eyes. Daphne looked nice in a dark purple blouse with a light purple undershirt and nice black pants. She had already kicked off her favorite chunky heels and tossed them in a corner. Then he looked at Shaggy, still the same as ever.

Funny, he remembered when they were expecting Penny. Daphne refused to stop wearing her white knee high go-go boots. She almost always wore that long sleeve purple dress with the white belt. Time does funny things to people.

"His name is Cawdor the Cool. He bends realities, when you try to catch him he just disappears into one he had made. They take some years to form and since we haven't been hunting him for the past 20 years I assume there is one thriving. He takes aspects from this world and it's past knowledge to build that particular reality."

Flim-Flam sat on the floor drinking in what the mystic was saying. They were having problems finding him because of this reason. He had built his own reality. Shaggy's eyes nearly bugged out his daughter was in some kind of reality?

Daphne however was impatient, how to they catch him?

"Now as both of you know you have to catch him. The only people that can put him in the chest of demons is the person that let him out. There is a catch to this one though."

"What's the catch?" demanded Daphne and Shaggy put his hand on her shoulder.

"That you have to find the chest of demons in his reality. And you bring it back to ours to catch him," he said looking at all of them.

With this Daphne had to groan, they had to find the chest of demons in another reality? That would be tough if it had been built up for the past 20 years.

"There's also something else you should know," he said looking up at both of them. "All of you have alternates of yourselves. This means that you will be facing an alternate version of yourself."

Flim-Flam looked estatic at this, there would be two of him? Maybe they could catch both of them together. Then two Daphne's and two Shaggy's! Both of them started to hop in there seat from excitment.

"Don't worry Daph we'll get her back," said Shaggy hugging his wife. That was the main concern when it came to there daughter. "Maybe we could get Penny to come and help us."

Then Daphne started to shake a little bit at the thought of another daughter disppearing. She shook her head no and both of them were ready to go find Jillian and take out that last ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay why don't we figure this out at school," said Shaggy finally looking over at the clock. Now he had a reason to be late a family friend unexpectedly showed up early this morning. No, that would have been a very bad idea. Then his parents would defiantly be called.

Either way his parents would be called and he'd rather get in trouble over that, rather then telling a lie. First thing he had to do was get to school before he got in even more trouble.

The girl looked up at him like he was crazy. School? She just got out of geometry for a reason. Even if Flim-Flam wasn't really a parent.

"And tell them what? I'm your cousin?" she said jokingly.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand. Both of them felt a very familiar warm feeling run through them. Jillian just followed him ignoring it. She felt crushed, she had go to class anyway.

Both of them raced out of the house and Scooby shut the door behind him. He was going to be eating a big breakfast while they were gone. Perhaps avoid the puppy chow.

After running all the way to school, they had made it.

"Mr. Rogers where have you been?" asked Mr. Wheeler the schools secretary. Then he did a double take at Jillian. Shaggy noticed his gaze and tried to think fast.

"This is," started shaggy. Cousin? New neighbor?

"Jillian Rogers," she said holding out her hand. "We're not related. I'm his pen pal from New York my parents were planning a trip to the Caribbean and I decided to stop and visit. I'm pleased to meet a fine educator such as yourself."

Mr. Wheeler looked taken aback but shook her hand. So she was laying it on a little thick, but hey the man smiled didn't he? In fact he looked very pleased with what she had said. Jillian was used to smooth talking her way around, but only when it was a time in need.

Instead of saying anything he just handed her a visitors pass. He grabbed a marker and started to write her name on it.

"Is that spelled with a 'J' or a 'G'?" he asked. He wanted to write something like not gonna happen on it, but he decided to write her name on it anyway. There was something about her that Mr. Wheeler wanted to be kind to her.

Jillian was just doing a silent cheer in her head. Everybody in her family was blessed with something her mother called 'the Blake charm.'

Then Shaggy could only stare at her. Whoa not many people could charm Mr. Wheeler. Not even his friend Daphne, couldn't do that.

Finally the man handed her a visitors pass that had her name on it. Jillian Rogers was sloppily filled out in block letters. She took it from him and smiled before speaking to him once again.

"Could you please call his first period teacher? You know to make sure he's not late. It was terribly rude for me to show up and make him late. I was not intending to disrupt your day," she said and studied him. None of those were words of flattery but it seemed tone working because he was filing through some papers and reaching for the phone.

"That's amazing," said Shaggy whispering in her ear. She giggled and rolled her eyes. He had no idea what she was capable of doing. She smirked as he led her to his first period class, maybe this time she could charm his teacher. Last night he avoided doing his geometry homework.

He led her all the way into his first period class, that just so happened to be geometry.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alternate World ~ Lunch Time_

"Wow so this is your pen pal Shaggy," said Fred as he smiled goofly over at Jillian. "She's pretty."

At this Daphne only looked at Fred and then at the girl suspiciously. Daphne didn't like it when other girls were getting attention from Fred. In fact she hated it that she tried to keep other girls from looking at him.

"So where did you say you were from?" asked Daphne looking over at her. Jillian's eyes only grew wide this was her mother, although a bit younger and dressed in something from the 70s. Not that she was some kind of fashion expert but that was so out of style.

But at the question she had to let out a sigh of relief, at least this time she could be honest.

"New York, more on the outskirts however." Jillian let out a laugh and looked at all of them. Velma and Fred looked a bit familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Her parents said something about mutual friends at one point. She just didn't listen.

Shaggy got up and left to order something from the lunch line. Jillian got up and joined him along with Fred following her, like a lost puppy. Daphne and Velma only watched them leave. Velma had brought her lunch with her and Daphne wanted to speak to Velma alone.

After both of them were gone Daphne looked at Velma.

"So what do you think of Shaggy's 'Pen pal?'" she asked putting quotation marks around the word pen pal. Velma looked up at her distracted from her food.

"Jillian, she looks familiar to me actually. Kind of like we meet her before, in fact she reminds me of you," said Velma surprising Daphne. What? They didn't anything alike if that's what Velma was thinking. But her mannerisms was somewhat the same.

Instead Daphne stood frustrated at this. She didn't want to be compared to this girl. Finally Shaggy came back along with Jillian and Fred. Jillian and Shaggy both had food piled high to the top of there plates. Fred just handed Daphne a fish sandwich from his plate.

"Actually this isn't my pen pal," admitted Shaggy after getting some food into his system. Everybody then turned and looked Jillian who wasn't paying a bit of attention. She was actually putting on her ear phones to listen to her iPod.

"Scoob found her this morning, it's kind of a mystery of how she got here."

At the sound of the word mystery everybody turned and looked at one another. This was going to be so exciting. Fred was the first person to question Jillian. But before he could question her she looked at them.

"My name is Jillian Rogers, and I'm a senior at Central High School in surburbia New York. I have a sister named Penny that's a food critic for the NY Times. My brother Riley is currently in training for the 2016 olympics for gymnastics. My mom is Daphne Rogers and is currently the editor and writer for the local paper. My dad Shaggy Rogers owns the malt shop."

When everybody heard that they looked at Daphne and Shaggy thus explaining Velma's reasoning of them looking alike.

"I was taken out of geometry class by the name of Flim-Flam," she said still flipping through the long list of songs. "He was explaining something to be along the lines of a ghost being let out. I fainted and woke up on his -" she pointed to Shaggy - "Living room couch."

Finally she found a song by Taylor Swift that she rather enjoyed and turned it back up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Err, stupid writers block. Sorry about the shortness of this only 245 words! Well I've had ideas for more about Jillian then about Shaggy and Daphne so I whipped this up real fast. **

Daphne and Shaggy looked over at Flim-flam and then at the portal. Really? This was their only way back? Shaggy looked unsure he was happy to give up his ghost hunting days, and now he was going back. Daphne squeezed his hand. This was defiently worth fighting for.

"Here's the deal we find Jillian and get out of there," said Shaggy. He took a bite of his footlong club sandwhich and finished it. "After we take out this ghost."

Daphne raised her eyes at this, normally Shaggy wanted to run away from the ghosts. Shaggy noticed this look and only shook his head.

"My wife, oh my wife, nobody -or in this case ghost- gets away with kidnapping my family," he said and Daphne smiled. Both of them hugged before looking at flim-flam they were going after this ghost and get rid of it once and for all.

* * *

Daphne Anne Blake-Rogers wasn't afraid of nothing and Shaggy Rogers was scared of nearly everything. This time the roles were in reverse, Shaggy was ready to get his daughter back and Daphne didn't want to go. The last time they had been so confident it had been a nightmare.

Both of them made there way into the portal that lead them into another world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jillian Kara Rogers forgot where she was was for a moment, as she was in her element. Taylor Swift blaring in her ear, a bunch of food on her plate, the only thing that would be awesome was her friends. Or perhaps Scruffy Doo her other beloved best friend. **

**She felt all of them stare at her for a moment before talking amongest themselves. Rolling her eyes she started to eat which caused them to stare even more. So what? She finished her sandwhich in a millisecond or something, if that was an actual thing. **

**After a few minutes she started to get a little full of what she was eating, but not too full. This schools cafeteria food wasn't so bad actually, even thought she liked the malt shop by far. **

**"You want that?" she asked Velma who just passed her the plate. **

**"Where did you say you were from?" asked Fred still entranced by her. The others only looked at her suspiciously. Daphne was surveying her finally denying what she had said about her parents. The girl had a little bit of a fashion sense since the 70s were coming back. But bell bottoms? Puh-leaze! **

**Shaggy looked at her again, not really believing that. Shrugging it off he continued to eat, as if he really stopped eating to pay any attention. Only Velma seemed to be the one that looked suspicious at her. It was hard to believe but Velma could actually see her two friends married to each other. Jillian looked like a perfect blend of the each of them. **

**From Daphne, Jillian had the thick mane of hair and blue eyes. From Shaggy it had to be the unbelievably thin frame and brown hair. If she had to guess her other siblings had to look more like Daphne and Shaggy more. Jillian looked up at them before smiling again. **

**"New York, Bloomingdale's for shopping and the malt shop for good food," she said again sweetly. Wow she really knew how to suck up to people somtimes. **

**Everybody went back to eating and Velma was still suspicious before handing over some of her food. What was going on? She didn't appear to be lying to them. In fact she was acting as if they were the best of friends with each other. Some would say that this is a good thing, since nobody else wanted to be there friend...**

**"So Jillian, how do you like Florida?" asked Velma careful on treading waters. **

**"Love it, wish it was warmer though," she said seeing that it was only February here. Back at home it was only November - Wait a second, she thought before brushing it off all together. How did the months change? She should be in her favorite purple parka right now. **

**Instead she sat idely chewing at her curly fries and thoughtfully. Jillian knew that she woke up in something that was all to familiar for her. One, she's in Florida and not New York. Now she figured out it was February and not November. What else did she not realize what she knew? **

**Everybody was finishing there food while Daphne was trying to get Fred to stop staring at her. Okay this Fred character was staring to creep her out. He was staring way too intently at her that made Jillian uncomfortable. **

**That was when the ground started to shake. **

**"Earthquake!" shouted a nearby student and everybody ducked underneath the tables for safety. That was when a haunting laugh filled the cafeteria. The gang looked at each other like this happened before. Was Fred Jones, the former Mayor out of prison? **

**Students started to stand and looked right at there table for an explanation. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Shaggy where are we?" asked a frustrated Daphne to her husband. "This place is kind of spooky."

The stood at the front of the sign that read Crystal Cove. The area surrounding it had an omnious feel to it as darkness seemed to settle into place. Where the sun was clouds covered it, and Shaggy only walked passed it.

"The sooner we find Jillian, the sooner we find this ghost. And the sooner we find the ghost the sooner we don't have to ghost hunt," said Shaggy trying to sound logical. The last time, the last time it wasn't funny or anything like most of their ghost hunting trips.

Actually both Scooby and Shaggy would be a pretty competent ghost hunter if they used this phrase more often. Scooby Doo once proved this defeating time slime.

Jillian was not going to get away and be sucked into this mystery faze. They didn't need more ghosts in the world, like this one that created a new world. That was when they found the ground shaking.

Daphne pulled her husband by the back of his shirt as they took shelter in a nearby ditch. Then the shaking mysteriously stopped and they heard screaming from a nearby group of tourists coming out of the local museum. Instead of running away from the sight of the ground shaking, they ran toward it.

A police officer was making sure that everybody was going in the correct direction. His name tag read Sheriff Bronson Stone and a women was helping him.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl about 18 years old? She's running off by herself," asked Daphne as she ran toward them. The women looked up at them about to tell them that they didn't have time for this but instead stared.

The women looked awfully familiar to mayor Jennifer Nettles. The women had red-orange hair that framed her face in what looked like stairs. Her clothes a single purple color with a green hair band.

"Shaggy?" asked Mayor Nettles her eyes settling on the man with her. The women with the red hair only looked at him with a confused look. The look that said 'do you know her' look. Daphne Rogers actually looked a bit jealous at this prospect.

"Uhh yes?" said Shaggy make it sound more like a question.

"Aren't you a high school student? That's where any kid is," she said still deeply confused. What was going on? Daphne and Shaggy raced off to the high school leaving the mayor to chase after them.

A couple people that they had past gawked at them. Or at least at Shaggy as Daphne looked signifitaly different from her other world counter part. Her hair and clothes made all of the difference.

"Mayor Nettles," said Sheriff Stone chasing her. Then the shaking stopped and a deep laugh was heard. Well only in the mind of the former ghost hunters.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is all Jillian's fault," said Daphne Blake to the people in the cafeteria. "She's working with a con- man!"

Yep this Daphne remembered Flim-Flam as well. It killed her on the inside to know that a little boy only 10 years old could get sent to a prison for life. Instead she found herself on top of the table yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Con-man? Scrappy said he couldn't even con my mother out of her favorite purple pen!" protested Jillian. Daphne looked faint at the name Scrappy. Fred told her to never talk about it. Instead everybody in the cafeteria looked at Jillian for saving.

Finally the shaking stopped in favor of a new sound. A cackle was heard in the air and everybody looked above the the exit doors. Over stood a pale figure that wavered in the light. Showing a transparent body. Jillian and Shaggy's eyes grew wide before running to a nearby bathroom. Fred and Velma had to hold them back and Daphne nearly fainted.

"It's a hologram," said Velma calmly before the ghost threw lunch trays at nearby students.

"A ghosts can't do that," said Jillian. "Oh my gosh somebody save us! Ohh Grandma's chocolate chip cookies," she said getting distracted. But both of them ran and the rest of the school seemed to have followed in suit. Only the mystery incorportated gang was left.

Daphne got off of the table and smoothed her hair down her shoulders. Well that felt good after she realized what she had said. Fred only looked over at her and had a very confused look on his face. Flim-Flam? Scrappy? What exactly did he miss that summer?

Jillian hid under the nearest table still nibbling a bit on the cookie. Shaggy only paled when he heard the name Flim-Flam and his time with Daphne. It was a time they swore to never talk about. He didn't need a repeat of what happened when he told his parents.

Velma only sighed as the ghost disappeared. If it was even a ghost if anything. Fred only looked very confused as it disappeared in mid air, that thing would have been very difficult to put in a trap. Velma and the rest of the gang started to search for the projector as students filed out of the cafeteria.

**Hey do you think I should still keep updating this? I had this chapter sitting around for awhile, so I'm sorry for not adding it sooner!**


End file.
